Cub'
by Mad Mogg
Summary: The new addition to the K unit, what do the others think, parts of SAS training through their eyes, very short. K /T. For swearing, is T because I don't know the diffrence between mild course laguage and minor course language.
1. Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider

Note: This is a slightly changed version of the first part. It is more of a set of drabbles. There are according to myself and my beloved word processor no spelling mistakes.

Snake:

I sat staring to the end of my bed. I am in charge of the health of my team. I knew that we were getting a new team mate in Unit K. I find this strange as I have never heard of an addition for the SAS training course once it has started, and we had started training a few weeks before. There are already four of us: Wolf; our leader, Fox, Eagle, and myself. I wondered who would be our new member.

The next day we sat on our beds once more, really this is what we do after a long hard training, today we were chatting about the achievements and failures of today. We laughed at one and other. I was having a smoke with Eagle, some say it's really weird that I am in charge of medical health yet I smoke. However the medical treatment I do is more, "God he's been fucking shot, quick, make a fucking sling for fucks sake!" And I know that it shortens my life by say ten years or more but in the army you might not live a month once you're on field, so who gives a fuck whether I smoke or not.

Through my musings the door swung open as did my mouth, this 'new' addition was nothing more than a fucking kid, which bastard left him with us? Probably some rich father, with a 'nothings too good for my son attitude.' I looked this midget up and down, he was about 5ft 4 maybe, blonde hair and a pretty face. He was what girls might call hot, but in SAS no one gives a damn whether you've got looks or not. Let's face it your face might get wreaked in some not so accidental accident.


	2. Eagle

A/N: So, I wrote a chapter from Wolf's PoV a couple of weeks after I wrote the first part, but it was on my mother's computer and I lost it. Then, I thought it was a bit pointless to continue it, but I have. It's not really quite as I originally intended the story to go, but it'll do. So, yeah...

**Eagle**

These exercises could mean being stuck in dingy rooms for hours on end, harassed until sunrise or longer- if not by white noise or a physical being then the lack thereof. Most trainees could be expected to fail, unable to remain calm through the sneering interrogation.

I – like every trainee- wanted to pass this. This could change my life forever; Harriet didn't want me in the army anyway, she'd sooner have me doing something safe, something far away from the battlefields. _But she knew what I did when she married me_. Sometimes, I wonder how she is, not that I haven't left her for longer before. I wonder if Wolf worries about his girlfriend. He must do, surely. I didn't know the other two very well; they were from different parts of the country, but Wolf was from the same detachment as me.

When I was a boy, and I looked up to my father - he was in the SAS, too. (Which is another reason why I mustn't fail) – I longed more than anything to be here, thought it was something amazing. Something which I could excel in, something fun. This isn't fun and it isn't easy and it certainly doesn't help to have one too many members.

My future is dependent on that extra, and not just any addition. Oh, no. A kid, as in a school boy. My future is lying in the grubby paws of that _brat_.

I could really do with a fag, right now.

Wolf seems to agree with me, he's irate as he always is _these days_. The floor seems mightily uncomfortable in comparison to his pacing. _Constant pacing_. He's not a quiet man, in fact as far as the brat is concerned- he's a bully. Not that I'm going to stop him. If the kid could get thrown off the course, there might be more hope for me. But, no, I was waiting on him.

A child.

A child I couldn't care less about.

Wolf's steps were the only sound, aside from my heartbeat, until the door rattled and gave a long groan. I froze, and the air around me followed in suit. Would it be those fools, again? They'd surely notice Cub, or at least the lack of him. Then the wooden slab opened, teasing me, us, with the slow move meant. Then I could see filth, muck and dirt caked over the boy.

I thanked the lord my jaw wasn't hanging open.


End file.
